The Silver-Eyed Super Saiyan Warrior
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: It is time. Worlds will collide. Legends will meet. Warriors will fight for the survival of their worlds... and ours. Every anime series ever, from Dragon Ball to RWBY, will finally collide in Jump Force Cross Tag Battle. But as worlds merge, new heroes are also born...


_Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite found of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction; the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was approximately named "Dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone… darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed… There will be no victory in strength._

 _…_

 _The alien-like figure watched the giant world from his craft. "This is the last time I gaze upon this planet." He said. However, standing between him and his goal, was a lone man. One that would not give up so easily without a fight. "It's up to me." He said, determined to stop this threat. "I… I'm gonna change the future!" He then sped forth, with an army of soldiers ready to take him down. With superhuman speed, strength, and stamina, he proved to be a formidable opponent. However, when he was grabbed, he was left vulnerable…. And a blow to the chest caused him to… see something. A warrior, almost like him, confronting the heinous menace on a distant planet. This was enough to help him break his grapple and push forward. "Frieza!" The man yelled. "Why the hell are you attacking us?" The man in the pod, Frieza, was unamused. "So, the legendary Super Saiyan has shown up…" He remarked. "How very unsavory." That's when the man saw something else. Frieza had changed into a golden figure. The man turned to see the same warrior as before, only his hair was spiking upwards, a Ki aura surrounded him, and his eyes and hair were blue. "Allow me to continue my vengeance." Frieza said. As he and the blue warrior clashed, a massive explosion focused the man's mind back to the present. He smiled. "This will change everything." He said. He then charged up a small blue orb the size of the palm it was held in. Frieza did not even flinch. The alien lifted a single finger, and a small orb of red chaotic energy began to form. "HHRRRRYYYYAAAHH!" The man hurled the ball forward, yet Frieza was not the least bit worried. In less then 5 seconds, the ball he had grew to the size of a moon. "I'll show you some beautiful fireworks." With just a single point, the moon-sized sphere lurched forward, easily vaporizing the smaller ball heading towards it. "Nani?!" It was too late. The sphere incinerated every soldier it touched, and the man knew that there was no escape from it. "AAARRRRRGGHHH!" The man yelled as the sphere engulfed him. As the sphere hit the planet, destroying it, Frieza began to smile. "Hooohohohoho!" He laughed. However, the man had one last vision. The same warrior, now with yellow hair, turned around as he was flying away. "YOU FOOL!" He cried as he shot out a beam of bluish-white energy, obliterating Frieza in the same form he was, but white instead of gold. The man, Bardock, smiled. Before he died along with Planet Vegeta, homeworld of the Saiyans, his last word was the name of his infant son that had rocketed of the planet. "KAKAROOOOOOOTTTT!" He yelled as he, along with his home, became gone for good._

 _…_

Such memories of the past. Two worlds, about to collide with countless others. I am learning more and more about these two warriors, even if I have not yet come into existence. One, a mere little female, leader of her team and protecting her home from creatures of darkness. The other is also a warrior, but he is not of the world he is raised on. Both are incredibly strong. I can already see how they get their powers. "PYRRHIAAAAA!" "YOU'LL… PAY FOR THIS!" Beams of light shoot out of the girl's silver eyes, while the man's hair becomes golden. Both have lost someone close to them in order to gain these powers. "WHAT?!" "FRIEZAAAAA! YOU'VE MAD ME MAAAAAADD!" Yes. They are becoming more and more familiar to me, even before I first meet them. Ruby Rose. Son Goku. The Silver-Eyed Warrior. The Super Saiyan. Their worlds are on the verge of collision. At last, I will be born. Born from the powers of those two warriors. I have gained everything I know about them. Their pasts. Their secrets. Their friends, lovers, family, and everything else that has happened to them. Impressive. They even come close to death. "I saw… *sniff*…. I saw….." "OH NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Things have happened to them. Things they will never forget. Everything they know, I now know as well. I see their pasts. I see their present years. But… I cannot see their futures. Yet. My body is now forming. I have her silver eyes. I have his body, with my hair silver. I even gain my own weapon. A sword. Silver Sun. I already hear my own voice, yet only I hear it in the form of my own thoughts. My power, my Semblance, I believe it to be, will to channel the four elements; Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Along with my normal silver version of the SSJ, I will also gain all the other form Goku has achieved, including the Mastered Ultra Instinct. I even gain a new form he does not yet have: Super Saiyan 5! The bright light of the tunnel is getting closer. My life is about to begin. A name. Yes, I need a name. I know what it will be. As a fusion between the powers of two separate warriors, I shall call myself…. Son Ruku Rose! I will not be the only one. Others just like me will be born from two warriors. A female with the powers and skill of a Shinobi and a Hokage. A young teen boy with the powers to stretch and become a giant Titan. And many, many others. I will be their leader. I will protect this new world, made from all worlds. But new foes, however, will also arise. I already sense the presence of someone like me. My dark side. With my fused powers, going by the name of Goby. I will be ready. I will rise to all the challenges of all the worlds in Jump World, and all the worlds beyond it. As I arrive on Remnant, one of my birth worlds, I ready myself to face the Grimm near me. The worlds have all merged now. Those who wish to survive have only one goal: Unite to Fight.

 **A whole new adventure is about to begin. Worlds like Dragon Ball, Naruto, One Piece, RWBY, Senran Kagura, Attack on Titan, and every other anime series that has ever existed will finally collide. With millions of worlds colliding with our own, one can only imagine what will happen next….**


End file.
